Of Mice and mikos
by Hildy
Summary: Mice! and Mikos! inukag - i came up with it while downloadin eps!


~~~~short lil one shot ficcy i came up while i was downloadin eps ^.^ ~~~~~  
  
Of Mice And Mikos by Hildy Chan  
  
Kagome was walking in the woods when right in front of her face kikyou walks out from behind the trees.  
  
"Kikyou!" Kagome shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to kill you and take claim on Inu Yasha'a life, and since none of your little friends are here, it will surely be an easy victory." She replied, putting on a wicked grin.  
  
'This is it for sure!' kagome thought. Her entire life would put to death by a sort of form of herself. 'I wonder if this would be considered some form of suicide...?"  
  
Kagome's thoughts were disrupted by a harsh shreik echoing from kikyou's mouth.  
  
"Ewwwww!!! what is it??!?!?!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
"whats what?" asked Kagome  
  
"THAT!" Kikyou screamed, pointing at Kagome's backpack. A small white mouse was clinging to the top of Kagome's backpack.  
  
"Its a....Its a....EEEEP! ITS A MOUSE!" Kagome yelped and dropped her backpack off her shoulders and onto the ground.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou screamed at the same time and then clung to eachother.  
  
"Whats all the ruckus about?" A half dressed Inu Yasha shouted as he came out from behind the trees."I was taking a bath when I heard the two of you scream."  
  
Kikyou and Kagome oogle him for a minute and get back to the task at hand "THAT!!!!" they scream and point to the mouse.  
  
"I Don't see anything...AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Inu yasha meeped and clung to Kagome and Kikyou.  
  
"What's all the comotion about?" asked another half dressed man named Miroku. The audience oogles him for a minute and we get back to the story."Inu Yasha and i were taking a bath when i heard you girls scream, and i though he had taken care of....MERCIFUL BUDDA WHAT IN GODS NAMES IS THAT!" Miroku shrieked and joined the rest of the crew in their groopyness cling.  
  
A Sparsely dressed Sango jumps out from behind the trees and bamps Miroku on the head. "What Did Houshi do this time? I was taking a bath when i heard you all scream. Oh Dear, WHAT IS THAT! IS THAT SOME KIND OF MONSTER? ITS SO SCARY!" Sango meeped and joined the huddle.  
  
"Oh Little brother! Come out, come out wherever you are!" shouted a half dressed Sesshoumaru with a scarcely dressed Rin at his side and a fully clothed Jaken trailing behind them. "I was taking a bath with Rin when i heard your agonizing screams." Everyone oogles Sessy for about ten minutes when he looks around. "Whats that little monster?" Sesshoumaru asked and walked up to it warily. Sesshoumaru came face to face with it and it let out a squeak. Sesshoumaru jumped about ten feet into the air and landed in the middle of the huddle with the other cast members. "RIN! GET HERE! ITS NOT SAFE!" Sesshoumaru shouted.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-Sama" Rin Replied and joined the group huddle with a smile."This is fun"  
  
"Be Serious Rin. We need to find some shelter." Sesshoumaru said to her.  
  
"Over there!" she said with a smile and pointed to a tree trunk with a hole in it. She obviousely liked this game.  
  
Everyone quickly ran and packed themselves into the small area, but Jaken was left outside of the hole.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, please, let me in!" He wailed.  
  
"There is no room, Jaken, you would be smooshed like a bug. You should go get us some help." Sesshoumaru replied. Jaken ran off in a frightened hurry.  
  
"WHO'S TOUCHING MY BUTT?!?!?" Sango yelled  
  
"For once it isn't me." Miroku sighed.  
  
"INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled and bit him in the ear.  
  
"Ow! Kagome, It wasn't me!" Inu Yasha wailed  
  
"Oh right, then who was it, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"It was me" Sesshoumaru spoke aloud.  
  
Sango blushed. "um...Sesshoumaru..." she started.  
  
"Don't start. It isn't like I did it on purpose!" Sesshoumaru growled. "We have other things to think about besides who's groping who's rear end!" By now sesshoumaru was squished against the ceiling of the enclosure since he was the first person to get inside the hole.  
  
"Oh look, a squirrel!" Miroku stated in glee and reached out to pet it. The squirrel, on the other hand, wasn't as happy to see him in its house and bit the protruding hand hard enough that it started to bleed. Miroku glared at the squirrel and grinned evily. "Kagome? May i borrow your fire making instrument so i may heal my wound?"  
  
"Of course, Miroku." Kagome said, handing him a lighter.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome." Miroku turned back to the squirrel and lighted the lighter. Giving the squirrel yet another evil grin he moved the lighter toward the squirrel who quickly ran off and out of the tree. Miroku gawked in the direction of the squirrel, planning a vengeance whenever he got his hands on the thing. He didn't notice the flames coming from the spot on the tree near where he was holding the lighter. He sniffed the air around him. "Hey, does anyone smell that?" he asked. Looking back to his hand, he noticed it was on fire.  
  
"Miroku, you idiot, YOU LIT THE TREE ON FIRE!!!" Kagome screamed as they all struggled to get out of the tree hole, miroku last in line, burning his rear end in the process.   
  
"Fweh! that was a close one!" Kagome stated with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Almost too close." Sango announced. "Someone must have planted that mouse in order to scare us."  
  
"You mean, like a trap of some sort?" Shippou asked, emerging out of the bushes while putting his clothes on. "I was taking a bath with Kilala when i we heard you all scream, and then we saw smoke coming from this tree over here."  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." she replied.  
  
The group then decided to go after the culprit by going down the well to Kagome's time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : Will they find out who the real culprit is? Is it the evil pizza boy? Kagome's mom?  
  
~~~~~~~~--------Episode preview------~~~~~~~  
  
"Let me guess. You left the Jewel shards in Kaede's hut." Inuyasha asked, pretty annoyed.  
  
"Yup." Kagome answered muffled voice of Kagome who had been trapped under the masses of everyone's bodies as they failed in their attempt to get down the well to Kagome's time.  
  
~~~~~~~-------End Preview-------~~~~~~~ 


End file.
